


Early Snow

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butternut, Child!Semi, Christmas Lights, Early Snow, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowmen, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It's the middle of December, why is Tokyo getting snow? But does Bokuto care? Not at all because now it's a new memory he can make with Akaashi and Eita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And as I promised last week, here is some fluff after last week's oneshot (◕‿◕)♡
> 
> The day after I posted the sick!fic, I got a 24 hour stomach virus. Oh the irony! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡

“Whoa, there!” Bokuto exclaimed the moment he opened the door and saw snow everywhere. “Keiji! Did the weather say it was supposed to snow?”

Akaashi, who was currently cutting up some tofu into small cubes, stopped and looked behind him towards where he had heard his husband’s voice. He stopped and began to think, did they say it was supposed to snow? “Not that I am aware of. Why?”

“Because either this is something new or we got snow early.” Bokuto called out as the former setter walked to the front door, Bokuto moving out of the way to let him see. The moment Akaashi came up, his eyes widened in shock. It had snowed!

“Well...this is unusual. It usually doesn’t snow this early.” Akaashi commented as Bokuto agreed.

“Yeah, this is very unusual, especially for Tokyo.” Bokuto agreed but was suddenly hit with a realization. “Keiji! Where’s Eita?!”

“Still asleep. Why?”

“He’s got to see this! Aw man, I wonder if he’s seen snow!” Bokuto wondered, did Miyagi get snow? Akaashi chuckled and patted Bokuto’s arm as he turned around. 

“You worry about how you’re going to do your workout and I’ll go check on him. He’s probably up by now.” Akaashi checked the time before he headed upstairs.

It was just a bit over a week after Eita had had his first surgery and his recovery had gone very smoothly. Most of the time the family had just watched TV and played on his tablet, until he fell asleep halfway through everything. As they expected it, he was asleep for most of his recovery. Akaashi walked into their bedroom and smiled softly when he saw Eita cuddling Butternut. For the past week, Eita had stayed in their room to be closer to them for various reason. Both having to do with worried parents and just wanting to make sure their son was comfortable. But in just a few days, they would have their post surgery appointment to see how he was recovering. But to Akaashi, he was doing well.

Very gently, Akaashi leaned over the bed and wrapped his arms around the sleeping child and owl. He cradled them close, smiling at how peaceful his son’s face was. He could stare at it for hours. Butternut was the first to wake up and blinked up at Akaashi.

“Good morning Butternut. I hope you were comfortable in Eita’s arms.” 

“Hoot!” The owl responded as he jumped onto the former setter’s shoulder.

“I’m glad to hear that. Now we just have to see if this sleepy little owl will wake up.” Akaashi chuckled while he brushed a few stray hairs out of Eita’s face. The child whined as he felt the other’s touch and began to slowly open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Akaashi smiling and Butternut staring down at him.

“Good morning Eita. Did you sleep well?” The child nodded in response as he curled up against Akaashi. “I’m glad. How does your throat feel this morning?”

“Mmmm...okay.” Eita responded, his voice still very hoarse. 

“I’ll make you some tea in a few minutes okay? Daddy wants to show you something.” Akaashi smiled as started to walk downstairs. The child blinked as it tilted its head just a little. What did he have to show him? While walking downstairs, the child felt the cold air and shivered, cuddling closer to Akaashi.

“Kotarou, did you leave the door open?”

“Yup!”

“Of course.” Akaashi mumbled while he walked toward the couch after stepping off the stairs and grabbed a blanket for Eita. He wrapped the child up in the blanket, who was soon joined by Butternut, and walked over to the door. 

“Hey sports, morning!” Bokuto greeted when he saw Eita in Akaashi’s arms. “Want to see what happened last night?” 

The child nodded as Bokuto took him into his arms and showed him the snow. Eita blinked and looked up to Bokuto. “Snow?”

“Yeah, it snowed last night!” Bokuto smiled as Eita looked at the white blanket, that covered everything outside.

“Hoot?” Butternut hopped onto Eita’s head before flying toward the snow and pecked at it, before facepalming into the snow. Bokuto laughed when the owl came back up and had snow all over its face. Eita giggled, but coughed.

“Well would you look at that! Butternut is a snow owl!” Butternut looked at his owner unimpressed as he shook the snow off. 

“Hoot.”

“Keiji, you think it would be okay if Eita left the house just for a few hours?” Bokuto asked later that afternoon. Akaashi looked up from reading an article online, Eita asleep in his lap and Butternut in the tree, also asleep.

“Hm...I’m not sure. I don’t think it would hurt. Why? Is there somewhere you want to go?”

“Well, I wanted us to take him to see the Christmas lights. I mean, I don’t think it would be too much for him, he’ll probably be sitting on my shoulders anyway.” Bokuto replied while he scratched the back of his head.

“Well...I don’t think it would hurt.” Akaashi responded while he looked down at Eita, curled up in his blankets. “Though dressing him extra warm will need to be done.”

“Got it!”

* * *

 

“Alright, all wrapped up and ready to go see the Christmas lights.” Akaashi announced after he finished dressing Eita. Evening had arrived and after dinner, they announced to Eita that they would be going to see the Christmas lights.

He was very confused, but they had expected that.

Akaashi wrapped Eita’s scarf around him when Bokuto came down the stairs and saw how many layers the child had on. “Keiji, don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

“No. I want him to be warm.”

“His arms are sticking out. Sports, can you put your arms down?” Eita shook his head.

“...Okay maybe he has one too many layers on.” Akaashi realized as he unzipped the child’s coat and removed the sweater he had on underneath. Eita was able to put his arms down after Akaashi zipped his jacket up.

“Okay! We’re all ready to go! I’ve got an extra blanket just in case. Let’s go see some Christmas lights!”

The family walked down the streets of Tokyo, staring at the decorated trees that were all lit up. Bokuto and Akaashi had seen this many times, but seeing Eita’s face light up was the highlight of this small trip. For the two weeks, he’s been nothing but miserable with being sick, having a surgery and recovering. So being able to see him all excited for the different lit Christmas lights made their night. All the oh’s and ah’s was worth braving the winter air they had to face. 

But hey, at least they were warm. And Eita looked cute in his owl hat.

The family ended up in a park and just walked around, enjoying seeing all the snow that was piled up from last night’s fall. Akaashi was adjusting Eita’s blanket when they heard something hit the floor.

“Kotarou, what are you doing?” Akaashi asked when he saw Bokuto had fallen onto the ground. Eita blinked at his Father who began to move his arms and legs.

“Snow angels! Come on Keiji, we used to make these all the time when we were in university.” Bokuto smiled as he sat up.

“I’d rather not lay on the floor. Plus someone has to keep Eita warm.” Akaashi nuzzled Eita, who kept blinking at his Father.

“What’s a snow angel?” Eita asked while looking up to Akaashi.

“Kotarou, have you finished making your angel?”

“My two angels are right in front of me.” Bokuto grinned as Akaashi shook his head but chuckled.

“I’m aware of that. Eita wants to know what a snow angel is.”

“AH RIGHT!” Bokuto stood straight up and moved away from his creation. “Come here, sports. Let me show you what a snow angel is!” 

Eita was handed over to the wing spiker, who showed him the creation. The child...was confused? What was he looking at?

“You know why they’re called snow angels? Because your arms make the wings,” Bokuto started as he pointed out the wings. “And your legs make their dress or some like to make their legs!”

“Where are the angel’s arms?” Eita asked while he titled his head. He couldn’t believe they didn’t have arms!

“They’re holding them up where their wings are. Don’t worry, sports. They have arms.” Bokuto smiled as he poked Eita’s nose receiving a giggle from the child. “Keiji, think we have some time to make a...snowman?” 

“Oh?”

“Hmmm,” Akaashi checked his phone, it was just a quarter before eight. “Make a quick one. We have to head back and take a bath to warm up and then, bedtime.”

“ALRIGHT! So! You stand right there and hand Mommy the blanket.” Bokuto instructed as he set Eita down and handed Akaashi the blanket. “OKAY FIRST! We have to make the base. So we do this.”

Bokuto gathered as much snow as he could and started to form it into a ball. “Pat it like this, sports!” 

The wing spiker began to pat the snow to make it into a ball. Eita followed what his Father was doing, gently patting the snow into the ball. Akaashi smiled as he watched them make the base of the snowman, even taking pictures while they progressed. 

“Okay, then we’re going to make a small ball for his head! So we’re going to make the ball on the ground and then Daddy will put it on it’s base! How about you and Mommy find some sticks and rocks?”

“Okay!” Eita smiled as he walked over to Akaashi to start looking for rocks and sticks as Bokuto began to form the head.

“We need to find two sticks for his arms and some rocks for his eyes, nose and mouth.” Akaashi poked Eita’s nose as he picked up a rock. The child giggled again.

“Right!”

Bokuto had the head ready by the time they arrived back with the sticks and rocks. “Daddy we got the sticks and rocks!”

“That’s awesome to hear! Okay so, let’s put his arms on first. Stick ‘em anywhere you want!” Bokuto said as Eita nodded and put one stick on each side of the snowman. “Then we’ve got to put his face on! So Eita, how many rocks do we put on his face?”

“Two eyes and one nose.” Eita answered as Bokuto nodded.

“You got it! So let’s put ‘em on!” Bokuto helped put the eyes on while the child put the nose on. He helped put the smile on and their small snowman was finished. Just before Eita was going to say something, a cough came out instead.

“Alright, I think that’s our cue to head home.” Akaashi commented as he wrapped Eita in the blanket, before picking him up. “Let’s get you home and warm up.”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Oh! Keiji! Take a picture of his first official snowman!” Bokuto exclaimed as the former setter did so, setting Eita down and taking a picture of the child next to his snowman.

Eita laid his head against Akaashi’s shoulder and looked back to the snowman. His first ever snowman, how exciting. He hoped to make more back home. They were a lot of fun to make! As they walked, the wind suddenly picked up and a small smile crossed Eita’s face when he thought he saw his snowman wave goodbye to him. 

Snow is magical.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I've only seen snow TWICE in my whole life!
> 
> Okay so let's chat. As many of you know, and many of you are very excited, KuroKen will be getting their own spinoff in this universe. I have some good news, I have all of my must do writing out of the way and now can focus on the new fanfic! But...I'm scared and I want to know from you guys, what do you want to see the fanfic contain? Do you want Kenma to go through a pregnancy or do you want to see them adopt? Many of you know, I do have the fanfic already planned but I'm scared. I just want to know what you guys want to see.
> 
> And as usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I will see you again on Christmas for Eita's first Christmas with Bokuto and Akaashi!


End file.
